


Where We'll Know What We Are

by larrylovespenis



Series: Where Our Story Begins [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Asshole Harry, College, College Student Louis, Dorms, Feelings, Fluff, Grinding, Innocent Louis, Lawyer Harry, M/M, Older Harry, Younger Louis, i guess, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, law student louis, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:32:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrylovespenis/pseuds/larrylovespenis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 4 of the 'Where Our Story Begins' series. <br/>Being sick and tired of getting teased by all of his friends for being the only virgin left in his group, Louis is determined to get fucked. He doesn't care who or where or how. He just so happens to get fucked by the infamous slut, Harry Styles.</p>
<p>(Very, very, loosely based off Queer as Folk)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where We'll Know What We Are

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here's the next part guys, hope you enjoy! xx

Louis' still in love with Harry.

It's around two months before Christmas and his birthday. Louis' not sure how 5 months have passed so quickly. It felt like yesterday when he met Harry. But it's been almost a year.

His mother hasn't contacted him and Louis is scared shitless to try himself. So, basically he hasn't spoken to his family in 5 months. The guilt is there, but Louis tries to stomach it as much as he can. He's got Harry to worry about now.

Even with all the warnings of his friends and even Zayn. Louis still fell in love with the curly headed prick.

Staying over Harry's house is pretty common these days. Fucking till the early morning then sleeping in on the days Harry didn't have work or when Louis didn't need to go to a lecture.

They were basically already dating. But Harry being Harry still has a need to fuck everything that breathes.

And yeah, it does hurt sometimes when Louis comes over and he hears grunts and moans from Harry's bedroom. _Am I not good enough?_ Louis seems to ask himself a lot.

But Louis knows deep down that Harry has feelings for him. He must. He's dealt with Louis for almost a year, even Zayn said he's surprised.

Louis shrugs off his coat before trotting over to where Harry is lent over his desk.

A hand is in his hair while the other is writing.

Louis drapes himself over Harry's back. Presses soft kisses to the back of neck.

"Hello." Louis says and Harry tilts his head around and plants a kiss on his lips. "Thought you weren't coming to back till later?" Harry asks.

"I had to come back. I missed you too much." Louis teases, but there's truth behind his words.

Harry tightly smiles before going back to his work.

Louis curses himself. Sometimes things like that slip out.

"Sorry, I um-" Louis starts and Harry just shakes his head.

"Lou, could you get me so Panadol, my head's really hurting." Harry interrupts him with a request.

Louis nods before he goes to the medicine cabinet. _Jesus, I even know where the medicine cabinet is._ Louis thinks to himself.

He knows Harry's place like the back of his hand. He knows Harry. He loves Harry for goodness sake.

The way things are now are just too... _domestic_. He's used to Harry making him cuppa the way he likes it.

He's used to putting Harry's dirty suits in the laundry basket. They're a fucking married couple.

Louis has realised this since he started to come over to Harry's more often.

Harry says their just fuck buddies. But fuck buddies don't act like couples, do they?

Louis tries to rid his thoughts when he brings the Panadol over to Harry.

He swallows the pills easily before typing away again.

Louis doesn't say anything when he retreats to Harry's bedroom.

Fuck buddies.

This isn't what they are. He's seen fuck buddies before. Nathan and Josh are fuck buddies. They're not boyfriendl- _y_ with each other.

They're literally friends who fuck which is the whole point. But Harry and Louis are...more.

They're more loving to each other, some nights they don't even fuck. They kiss in front of the TV.

If that doesn't scream couple then Louis doesn't know what does.

It's hit him. He has no idea what he and Harry are.

*  
The next day, Louis wakes up with a heavy arm draped over his waist. Harry's front pressed to his back. Hair tickling the back of Louis' neck.

Louis turns around in Harry's arm. The short puffs of air leaving Harry's pink lips convert into deeper breaths.

Louis carefully runs his fingers through the front part of Harry's hair. The curls are soft, a little greasy but soft nonetheless.

Harry grumbles suddenly startling Louis, making him stop his actions.

Harry's eyes wearily blink open. The green that Louis is accustomed to, is clouded with ware.

"Morning." Louis says quietly. Harry doesn't reply just buries his face into Louis' chest.

Louis grins fondly. "M'afraid you have work today."

"Don't remind me." Harry grunts and Louis rolls his eyes.

"You like your work, shut up."

Harry looks up from Louis' chest. He takes Louis' hands and presses kisses to the knuckles.

_See_ , this is what Louis is talking about. This isn't fuck buddy behaviour.

"Come shower with me." Harry speaks up.

Louis bites his lip, and shakes his head. "I, uh. No, you need to get to work on time." Louis says and Harry frowns at him.

"Since when do you pass up showering together?" Harry quizzes and Louis gulps inaudibly.

"I-I just...I had a shower last night, I'm still clean." Louis gives Harry a small smile.

Harry narrows his eyes before shrugging. "Whatever, have it your way." Harry huffs before disappearing into the bathroom.

Louis sighs then rolls over to check his phone.

He sees a text message from Liam.

_Come cafe with me and neillllll_

Louis giggles before replying back see you soon.

*  
Louis dresses simply then goes to the kitchen to cook some breakfast. He makes some plain toast since he's not very hungry and he'll probably eat at the cafe.

He pops Harry's eggs, tomatoes and toast on a plate then places them on the stove to keep them warm.

When Louis turns around to wipe down the dining table, he sees Harry standing with just jeans on.

He's got a scowl on his face.

"I made you breakfast." Louis says quietly avoiding Harry's eyes.

Harry clears his throat before ignoring the plate with food and going straight over to Louis.

Harry's hand grips Louis' left arm, while the other hand goes to Louis' lower back.

"Bend over." Harry demands calmly.

"Harry..." Louis protests weakly, but bends over anyway.

Harry hums before speaking again. "Woke up with a hard on this morning..." he murmurs into Louis' ear.

"I was looking forward to a nice fuck in the shower, but someone cruelly turned me down." Harry licks the shell of Louis' ear and Louis whimpers at the contact.

"Couldn't wait to get my cock into that tight arse of yours...makes me feel _so_ good Lou." Harry groans as he ruts his crotch against Louis' backside.

"Harry, christ you're gonna be so late." Louis protests feebly.

"I'm their most precious lawyer, they'd be stupid to fire me." Harry argues back.

Harry's hand goes down to Louis' loose jeans to unbutton them. He slips them off admiring the sight of Louis' arse in the tight baby blue briefs.

"Mm, I love these," he whispers. Louis whines moving his bum back onto Harry.

"Harry..." Louis moans out.

Harry drapes himself over Louis, moving his hand into Louis' briefs and palming his dick.

"You want more, sunshine?" Harry taunts and Louis nods wordlessly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that." Harry says and Louis huffs.

"Please Harry, I want more. I want your cock, please Harry- I need-." Louis starts to beg.

Suddenly Harry moves completely away from Louis, removing all contact.

"Too bad. I'll be late to work remember?" Harry smirks but there's a hint of malice behind the smile.

Louis turns around, with shock on his face. He's rock hard and Harry's hand had him close to the edge.

"Harry, what the fuck!" Louis shouts but it goes unnoticed when Harry goes back into his bedroom.

*  
The cafe is quiet. Louis skips over the to where he sees Niall and Liam chatting.

"Hey guys." Louis greets them, then sits down next to Niall.

"Louis!" Both boys smile at him.

"We ordered you some tea because for some odd reason you hate coffee." Liam says and Louis nods before popping a mint into his mouth.

"Thanks. So...what's with this cafe date then?" Louis asks starting conversation.

"Well, us three haven't had a day out in _ages_. And today's such a lovely day." Niall says and Louis raises an eyebrow.

"Is that so..." Louis mutters questionably.

"Not really, Niall's talking out of his arse. We wanted to know if you're going to that charity ball that our uni is hosting." Liam voices.

Louis looks startled. He didn't even know their uni was hosting this ball.

"Oh um, I didn't even know that they were hosting something." Louis admits and Liam guffaws.

"Do you live under a rock? It's all the school has been talking about." Liam informs and Louis shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't really keep up with the gossip, if you haven't noticed."

Niall waves a hand dismissing Louis.

"Whatever! Look everyone is going so you're going whether you like it or not." Niall confirms and Louis rolls his eyes.

"You can't force me." Louis challenges and Niall glares at him.

"You're going." Niall and Liam both snap at the same time.

Louis holds his hands up in defence. "Okay, shit. What's this thing even about anyway?" Louis asks.

"Well the theme is The Power Of Red. So you wear something that's red and donate five dollars. All the money goes to the Cancer Council. It's really great that they're doing this. And plus there will be free alcohol." Niall explains and Louis nods.

"Seems cool. When is it?"

"This Friday, I'm so keen!" Liam says excitedly.

Niall scoffs and Louis furrows his eyebrows.

"Uhh?" Louis questions, looking for an explanation.

Niall rolls his eyes before he speaks. "He's only excited because, god knows how he convinced Zayn to be his date." Louis gasps and Liam just gives both of them a smug look.

"He's gonna find me so irresistible that he'll have to fuck me!" Liam says loudly and Niall cringes.

"Zayn? You can't bring Zayn, are you crazy!?" Louis screeches.

Liam crosses his arms over his broad chest. "I'm crazy? There's nothing wrong with Zayn." Liam says in defence and Louis shakes his head.

"That's not what I meant. I just- that's Harry's best friend, it's weird." Louis tries to explain and Liam just narrows his eyes further.

"It won't be weird! We'll be like a circle. Harry's best friends with Zayn, Zayn's fucking me, I'm best friends with you and you're fucking Harry." Liam says with a bright smile and Louis looks at him in disbelief.

"Liam, I-I give up." Louis says in defeat and Niall laughs.

"Lou! It'll be like a double date!" Liam squeals and Louis scrunches up his nose at the proposition.

"How do you think Harry is going to take that? No way will he go to this ball." Louis murmurs quietly avoiding Niall and Liam's eye contact.

"There's no harm in asking him Lou." Niall encourages rubbing Louis' shoulder.

" _And_...Zayn could always convince him too." Liam adds on.

Louis shrugs haphazardly. "I wouldn't bet on it..."

*  
After the cafe Louis decides to go home to his dorm to pick up some more undies and clothes. He's running out of clothes at Harry's.

When he opens he sees Nathan laying down on his bed. A joint is in mouth.

Fucking _stoner._

"Nathan? What are you doing here?" Louis asks with a suspicious glint in his eye.

Nathan hadn't made any more moves on Louis after the club, and Louis was glad. Nathan just wasn't his type at all. And the thought of kissing Nathan... _ew._

"Hey Lou. You look hot." Nathan says with no shame and Louis bites his lip.

"Uh, yeah thanks but no thanks. Nathan seriously what are you doing here?" Louis asks again, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"...was bored. Came here since you're so entertaining." Nathan admits moving closer to Louis. His words are almost impossible to understand.

Fuck, how high is he?

Louis rolls his eyes in frustration and pushes Nathan away. He plops back onto the bed and groans.

The joint slips out of his mouth and Louis rushes to pick it up from his bed so it doesn't set his damn dorm on fire.

"Mm, I like a twink in charge." Nathan coyly says and Louis purses his lips.

"Are you drunk too? For god's sake..."

Nathan simply giggles before reaching out to grab Louis' waist.

"I'm gonna get you some water." Louis says and Nathan whines.

"I don't want water -- want you." He mewls rolling off the bed and clinging to Louis' ankle.

Louis watches him with perplexed eyes. He wiggles his foot trying to literally shake Nathan off, but he doesn't budge.

Louis huffs before he pulls Nathan up off the floor and lies him back on the bed again.

When Louis' off guard, Nathan tugs him towards him. Louis shrieks when loses his balance and lands on top of Nathan.

Louis instantly tries to scramble off him but Nathan holds him tight.

"This is so much better than my dreams." Nathan whispers more to himself than Louis.

And okay, that's fucking _weird._

"Nathan what the fuck is wrong with you!" Louis shouts trying to snap Nathan out of his current drunken and high state.

"Come give me a kiss Lou." He smiles stupidly and Louis almost gags.

"No, nein, nada, nope, _no way_." Louis laughs nervously and then proceeds to finally escape Nathan's grasp.

"Louuuu..." He calls out from the bed.

"Okay you know what, I'm leaving. When I get back you better not be here." Louis warns with an accusing finger but he knows his words aren't being taken seriously since Nathan his blubbering to himself.

Louis shakes his head in disbelief before he leaves.

Louis ends up going over to Josh's for the rest of the day, helping him with his Uni assignments and baking biscuits.

Which isn't something normal but hey.

Later on, around six thirty, he gets a cab to Harry's.

Louis unlocks the door to Harry's loft. The moment he inhales to breathe, he smells something that might be Indian.

"Harry?" Louis calls out.

He doesn't answer back and Louis frowns. He steps in fully that goes around the loft, he sees empty plastic containers confirming that Harry must've had take out for dinner.

Louis walks over to the bathroom, the shower is running and Louis sneaks at glance at Harry. He's naked, the steam fogging up the beautiful image that Louis adores so much.

"Harry." Louis says again.

This time Harry turns around. And _oh._

Harry's hair soaked, hanging sexily over his face. The water cascading down his still defined chest, makes Harry looks even more desirable than he normally does.

Louis' breath hitches at the sight. Even though he's seen Harry naked in the shower plenty of times, he's never noticed how beautiful he looks like this.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asks roughly.

Louis is taken aback. "Harry, I'm always here at night. What are you talking about?"

Harry laughs deeply, but Louis knows he's not amused at all.

Louis furrows his eyebrows and moves over to the other side of the shower.

"Harry. Talk to me." Louis says sternly.

Nothing comes out of Harry's mouth and Louis groans in aggravation.

The shower abruptly stops and Harry gets out, acting as if Louis isn't even there.

Harry swiftly wraps a towel around his waist and continues to leave the bathroom without even acknowledging Louis.

"Harry." Louis calls out louder this time.

Again, there's no reaction. Louis follows Harry dumbly to the kitchen where Harry takes a beer out of the fridge.

Louis snatches it out of Harry's hand.

Harry's eyes snap over to Louis who is holding the cold bottle tightly.

"Give the bottle back." Harry says darkly and Louis continues to stare harshly at the older man.

"Oh, so now you know I exist?" Louis asks rhetorically.

Harry rolls his eyes and tries to grab the bottle. Louis quickly moves his hand so Harry's fingers just miss it.

"Louis, I'm not playing around."

"Neither am I." Louis replies back.

Harry glares then sighs heavily. "What the fuck do you want from me?" Harry suddenly yells causing Louis to jump at the unexpected tone change.

Louis quickly holds his ground and doesn't let himself feel intimidated.

"For you to tell me what's wrong!" Louis shouts back at him and Harry just scoffs.

"There's nothing wrong Louis. Whatever do you mean?" Harry snaps mockingly.

Louis glowers. "Harry, why can't you just tell me? Do you have to be so stubborn?! Telling someone about how you feel doesn't make you weak!" Louis tries to convince Harry and he simply shakes his head; refusing to listen.

"How about you tell me what's wrong? Like how you gave me the cold shoulder this morning. You acted like the first time we met. The first time we... "  
Harry doesn't finish his sentence, even though, he had just turned the tables and it suddenly clicks in Louis' mind.

This morning. Of fucking course.

"Is that what you're upset about?" Louis changes his voice level, bringing it back to soft.

Harry turns around and avoids Louis' eyes.

Louis takes a moment to think. He was so, disconnected with Harry this morning. His over thinking earlier on the night before was of course the whole reason on why he had been pushing him away.

No wonder Harry felt like Louis had been giving him the cold shoulder.

"Harry, I-I'm sorry. I didn't meant to -- shut you out." Louis mutters sheepishly, too shy to look up.

Harry sighs and twists back around to see Louis' head bowed.

Harry bites his lip, but daringly he tilts Louis' chin upwards.

"Why though Louis? We- we were doing fine." Harry asks carefully and Louis glances up and looks into Harry's emerald eyes.

Louis takes a breath before he speaks. "Because Harry, God. I know that you don't want anything more with me. You just want to keep this _fuck buddy_ situation going but- I can't, I can't just be this... _thing_ to you anymore." Louis starts, he can feel tears staring to well, but he bites his cheek to try and stay strong and not cry in front of Harry.

"I want so much more _with_ you. I want to be with you! But I know you don't want that. I should've listened to Niall and Liam when they warned me not to fall in love with you-- hell even Zayn warned me! But, how couldn't I? I haven't met anyone like you Harry. I just wish you would see, that maybe being with someone properly isn't that bad." Louis finishes his monologue and to Louis' surprise Harry is still sitting there.

He's still there, lightly holding Louis' hand. And god, Louis is going to miss it. He's going to miss feeling Harry so close to him when he sleeps. Even though Harry gets too warm sometimes at night and it makes Louis sweat, he wouldn't want it any other way.

He doesn't want to go back to his dorm and sleep in a bed that is cold and he doesn't want to feel lonely again.

"That's, how you feel?" Harry asks cautiously. Louis simply nods, not trusting his voice.

"Look at me."

Louis reluctantly focuses his own eyes onto Harry's.

"You're right, I don't necessarily want a relationship but- do you know how many times when I bring back someone else back here, that isn't you. I feel, so unsatisfied...." Harry blurts and Louis is shocked.

"Look, maybe- if we try this could work. But please, I can't promise that it will be easy and I won't fuck up but--"

Louis shakes his head, signalling Harry to stop.

"I understand. I want this. I want to give us a try. I believe in us, as long as you do too." Louis looks so hopeful and Harry grins softly.

"I believe too, sunshine."

**Author's Note:**

> The next part is planned but not written yet so I'm not sure exactly when it will be up. Please leave kudos and comment, it's very appreciated, thank you! xxx


End file.
